Affairs of the Heart
by Heaven Serenity
Summary: A broken engagement. A weakening business. A migrating best friend. And an inner struggle. When Sakura’s life is crumbling down, a stranger suddenly appears to fulfill her innermost desires. Will a night of passion finally seal their fate? SS
1. Misfortunes and the Night's Savior

A/N: Hello to all you guys out there. First of all, thank you for reviewing my current story, 'Never have I fallen...Till I found you'. It's a big achievement for a first timer like me. Now I'm gonna present to you my newest fan fiction entitled 'Affairs of the Heart'. The plot and other original characters besides of CCS' is thought by no other than me and only me. Please be informed that the story is a bit mature than that of my first story. Despite that, I will not write lemons! To tell you honestly, some of the events in my story might be against some of my moral principles in life, but still I believe that it is for the benefit of my story. Thank you very much and I am expecting for a good number of reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Summary: A broken engagement. A weakening business. A migrating best friend. And an inner struggle. When Sakura's life is crumbling down, a stranger suddenly appears to fulfill her innermost desires.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Misfortunes and the Night's Savior  
  
Sakura can't help but let the tears fall freely from her emerald eyes. Her heart tightens each time she thinks about it.  
  
"I can't believe it! I failed my family. They trusted the company to me and because of me, we are facing the possibility of losing it." Sakura wept in the arms of her special someone.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, a woman of 22 years of age is one of a heck independent woman. For those people who know her, she is a fighter for what she believes in and she doesn't give up easily, especially to challenges. Behind the facade, however, is someone who is weak yet gentle and pure. It would be normal for anyone her age to enjoy her life. She should flirt with different guys, go clubbing, buy the newest designer clothes in the mall and chat with her friends every minute. But Sakura Kinomoto isn't just any girl next door. As early as her age, she had been endowed, together with Touya, the responsibility of maintaining their business. That's the reason she can't just be any girl, because she shouldn't be that way.  
  
The Kinomoto Insurance Company lost one of its main investors and that she mainly blames upon herself. A lady like her, sophisticated and rational minded still has the young girl inside them, which lives in the deepest part of their soul. Most people might see the outer package, but only those who are close to her heart see her soul. One of those moments when they see her totality as a person is when she pours her whole heart to them willingly. This is one of those times, when she pours her heart to the one special person she loves.  
  
"No, it's not your fault Sakura. You could have been raped if you haven't fought that old bastard!" her fiancé ranted, doing that entire he can to console her.  
  
Sakura suddenly remembered the events that day. She was about to meet Mr. Ikari in a close door meeting to discuss about the current status of the business. Actually, she really doesn't want to meet with that man, especially alone, but her brother's not around and she's the only person who can talk to him about the matter.  
  
It was raining hard that day and she's already 10 minutes late. She entered the conference room with her materials. She was surprised that Mr. Ikari is still not around. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulders.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Mr. Ikari, Oh my god, you scared me" Sakura said with shock and uneasiness.  
  
"Did I?" the old man replied. In his voice was something that can't be trusted.  
  
"Um... Mr. Ikari, let's start the meeting now"  
  
"You know what? You have a beautiful body any guy would want" He was slowly making his way towards her while she backs away.  
  
"Sir, I believe what you are saying is out of your business" Sakura's voice is shaking.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Ikari touched her face.  
  
Sakura knew what's coming next so she quickly jerked the hands of the old perverted man now merely inches from her. Sakura pushed him, and that caused him to stumble down. The man was out raged. "You bitch!"  
  
He stood up to catch her but Sakura was fast. She gathered up her things and made her way to the exit. Just when she got a hold of the doorknob, the old man caught her arm.  
  
"Let me go, bastard! Help!" Sakura shouted.  
  
He was just too strong for her. He covered her mouth and started his assault in her ravishing neck. Tears are now forming in her eyes; she can't let this happen. She got a good grip of her briefcase, gathered all her strength and...  
  
"Ouch... ahhhhh" the old man shouted.  
  
Sakura used the hard object in her hand to give the old perverted man a good bump in the head. She quickly went out of the conference room just in time for her fiancé Yuu to come to her rescue.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"I can't believe that old man got away with it!" Yuu complained.  
  
They did complain Mr. Ikari for his harassment to Sakura, but that did nothing at all, expect for the withdrawal of his money in the company. Because of the sudden lost of a major investor, the business weakens. The only way to strengthen it again is to find a new investor who would be willing to invest as much money as that of Mr. Ikari's. It's been months but until now, they still can't find one. And the single spark of hope they're holding slowly burns off.  
  
"Yuu, I'm sorry you have to worry about me" Sakura looked into his eyes.  
  
"I doesn't matter, didn't I tell you I'll always be here for you?" Yuu replied.  
  
Sakura loves him very much. For her, every moment with him is the most romantic moment of her life. Here in Yuu's car is no difference. They are parked in front of the city quadrangle and the fountain is the witness to their love and it is, until now. It doesn't matter where they are, Sakura feels safe with him and that's all that matters.  
  
"I love you, Yuu" Sakura stared at him.  
  
Yuu looked at her, unknown what to say. What was he supposed to say? He had always said that he loves her. But right now, he isn't certain of his feelings anymore. Something happened that he, himself did not expect. Anyhow, he said what she wanted to her anyway.  
  
"I...I love you too, honey" Yuu replied.  
  
Sakura, being a woman, sensed something, but chose to ignore it. This moment need not to be ruined.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today is Sunday, the most favorite day of Sakura. She woke up and got her palm pilot to see her activities for today. Then she remembered she would be having a date with Yuu. She could still recall how their other dates went. They were all very romantic. She can't wait what he has in store for her now. She chose to wear a purple tube dress matching it with silver high heels.  
  
She received a phone call from Tomoyo telling her that she couldn't come because she's attending to some important documents she'll need before leaving Japan. Yes, leaving. The best friend she knew all her life will be migrating to some foreign land, which will prevent her from visiting her everyday. When Tomoyo told her about this the first time, she didn't took it quite well. She ignored Tomoyo for weeks! But that's past already. Now she understands it all. She realized she'd been selfish and that near or far, they're still the best of friends. Until now, she still feels sad at the thought, but why would she? She's now mature, at least that's what she believes, and she should understand better. After all, she still has Yuu by her side. She's thanking God for finding him. He has not only acted her special someone but also her best friend.  
  
"Sakura...Yuu's here" Maria knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming" Sakura took one last look of herself in the mirror.  
  
She walked down the stairs to see a waiting Yuu. He's wearing a gorgeous suit with his hair combed nicely.  
  
"Hey handsome." Sakura called out.  
  
Yuu looked at her. "You look pretty" And he smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Throughout the trip, Sakura could feel Yuu's uneasiness. One time, she caught him glance at her and sighed. Sakura can't help but think what happened, but surely, if there is, he would tell her since they keep no secrets from each other.  
  
Yuu parked the car in their favorite restaurant, the Cosmo restaurant. Yuu helped Sakura out of the car and they entered the restaurant.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the attendant asked.  
  
"Yes, we have a reservation here under Mr. Tanami"  
  
"Ah yes, right here" and the attendant directed them to their table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The evening went well, except for the fact that Sakura could feel Yuu's tension. Now is the right time to ask him what's happening to him.  
  
"Are you alright Yuu? You look tense." Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Me? No... I mean, yeah" Yuu blabbed.  
  
"Seriously, is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura's tone is changing out of worry.  
  
Yuu took a deep breath. 'It's now or never' he told himself.  
  
"Sakura, as you can see, we've been together for almost two years now and within that length, I proposed to you"  
  
"Yes" Sakura said listening intently to what he's trying to say.  
  
"Then something happened that neither I did not expect." He looked at her. He could see she's becoming nervous about this. "Don't take it so hard, Sakura. I...I..."  
  
"What?! Just say it damn it!" Sakura said in anticipation.  
  
"I think I fell in love with another woman" Yuu blurted out as fast as he could.  
  
"What? You fell in love with... Oh no, this is not happening!" Sakura's tears slowly welled up in her eyes. This thing should be clarified and she would not cry in front of him, no matter how hard it is. The tension from the events made her stand up out of uneasiness.  
  
"Would you care clarify this? You must be joking!"  
  
"It is some woman I met a couple of months ago, I think I'm in love with her. Please believe me, I loved you. It's just that things went so quickly and I myself, is confused right now!"  
  
"Right!" Sakura leaned on the table for support.  
  
"I'm leaving for the US tomorrow, to sort things out." He said.  
  
"So, the wedding's off." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Yuu complemented.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. She would not cry for someone like him, at least not in front of him. She needs to get out of the place.  
  
"Um... I need to go to the restroom" and she hurriedly went away.  
  
Yuu stood there for a couple of seconds "I'm sorry" is all that he said. But only the wind heard him for Sakura's gone. Away for him.  
  
Sakura did not actually go to the restroom. After she excused herself, she immediately stormed off to the exit and for the first time, allowed her tears flow. Her agony is too much. And to think that she actually loved him! His revelation broke her heart so much that she feels there's no way to fix it.  
  
She found a cab and is now ready to go home. Suddenly, she realized she really doesn't want to go home. It would be lonely and the quiet atmosphere would only make her think about him more. She decided she should go some place where she would keep herself entertained. She would go to the bar where Tomoyo once brought her.  
  
"Excuse me, could you just bring me to 'The Flakes'?" Sakura asked while still sobbing.  
  
The driver nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entering the bar, she immediately made her way to the counter. She called the bartender.  
  
"Sir, can you give me..." Sakura never drank those kinds of alcoholic drinks. She has tasted wine, champagne and the like, but not those 'too strong' ones.  
  
"...anything that's strong" she finished.  
  
"But ma'am, we have a lot of them. We have scotch, tequila, rum n' coke"  
  
"Wait, what's the first one you mentioned?"  
  
"Scotch ma'am"  
  
"Okay, give me one"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean..."  
  
"Are you bossing me around? I know what I want! And as long as I pay, you have no say about it, got it?"  
  
"Yes" And the bartender gave her what she wants.  
  
Unknown to Sakura, a man amusingly stares at her. Unable to control his curiosity to such beauty, he made his way towards her.  
  
"You know? That drink hits strong."  
  
"Really?" Sakura then looked at him and was taken aback. He was one of those few handsome men she met. This guy has amber eyes, messy chestnut hair and gorgeous body. Everything in him could make one woman fall instantly in love. And now she could feel his effect on her, but it's not possibly love, it's more of a physical attraction.  
  
"Yeah...but I guess my warning's too late" He on the other hand was instantly attracted to her. Her angelic face does compliment her perfectly shaped body. He was fallen into a spell he never wanted to break.  
  
She chucked at him "You bet". Sakura's not being so used in drinking is now tipsy.  
  
They were both aware of the instant attraction that sparked between them. Sakura even forgot the reason why she was here in the first place. In short, she forgot everything about Yuu. The intensity of this guy is enough to make her forget about anything. There was a comfortable silence for a while until Sakura spoke up.  
  
"This place is lonely." Sakura broke.  
  
"You think so too?" The handsome guy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Their shoulders brushed and much more to an attraction was ignited. It's now more of desire and lust. The guy leaned in closer to her within kissing distance. Their breaths mixed which made the atmosphere heat.  
  
"Then, I think we should go some place fun" He whispered.  
  
"I thought you'd say that" And Sakura smiled. She knows where this is leading yet she doesn't care at all. After all the misfortunes she'd experienced, why not have fun, just for tonight. She missed the part of her life where girls like her experiments, now could be her chance.  
  
"My place is near here, we could go there" He said standing up paying for the bills.  
  
"Then you've got a guest for tonight." She said holding his hand with hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got there, she realized that his place is a hotel. 'He's not from here then' she thought.  
  
Just as they got out of the elevator, they began kissing. Their mouths are pressed against each other and their tongues enter into a sweet duel. The man gave one last passionate kiss before continuing in her neck going to her chest. His hands are roaming around her back pulling her closer to him.  
  
Sakura is enjoying this. Her hands are playing its tricks on his already messy hair. She had never felt so naughty before even when she's with Yuu.  
  
The man picked her up going to the bedroom. Tonight, she's going to give in to her desires. This man has saved her... from tonight's loneliness.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Good or crappy? Worth continuing or not? Please tell me. It's all in the reviews!  
  
Oh my gosh... this chapter is quite long! How do you like it so far? I repeat, don't request for lemons, I am not gonna write 'em! I'm open for suggestions, comments and reaction. Please read and review ok?  
  
By the way, just for a poll: Which do you like better so far? My first fic or this one?  
  
I'm rating it R, just to be safe... but nothing bad about it! Promise... ü  
  
Please support me, I luv yah all! 


	2. The Second Meeting

A/N: Hello guys, thanks for all those who reviewed my last chapter. Though I feel it isn't enough, I believe that those reviews helped so much. Regarding the lemon, I really am not sure if I would be writing one. I mean, yeah, I read lemons but writing is totally a different story. Of course I can't say certain things are final because everything is subjected to change so I still need a lot of thinking. As for now, please review! It would be the only way I could update. Reviews, especially good reviews are like fuel to the brain. That's all and hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Summary: A broken engagement. A weakening business. A migrating best friend. And an inner struggle. When Sakura's life is crumbling down, a stranger suddenly appears to fulfill her innermost desires. Will this one passionate night finally seal their fate? S+S  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Second Meeting  
  
Their breaths mingle, as time seems to stop. The intensity of events just seems to get to them. The man began to trace butterfly kisses down her throat to her chest going to her stomach. His actions just seem to arouse her so much. When their final piece of clothing are off, the desire grew more. The man touched every part of Sakura's body both with his hands and his tongue. This causes Sakura to moan loudly.  
  
Then suddenly a knock was heard.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" a deep voice was heard.  
  
Sakura suddenly, almost instantly got up from her bed. She was sweaty all over, her breathing was heavy and her heart is beating very fast. It was all a dream, but it seems so real.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Sakura whispered as she placed her hand on her forehead to calm herself. It has bee a month since her passionate encounter with the man in the bar. Since that night, she can't help but dream about what happened that night over and over again. Until now, she can't bring herself to a conclusion what made her do it in the first place but it already happened and she can't do anything about it anymore. Besides, she doesn't regret doing it with the mysterious handsome man anyway. His piercing amber eyes still linger in her memory and his gorgeous body still makes her body shiver from the unknown pleasure.  
  
The morning after that night, she left the hotel leaving no clue of who she was. At the same time, she found out nothing about the guy she slept with. Maybe it was meant to be that they remain strangers to each other. It was a good thing that the guy is not from the place since if he were, the risk of them meeting again would be highly possible. They had a one-night stand and that's what it will remain... forgotten.  
  
Sakura got up from her bed and started to get dressed for work. Her brother had arrived from a business trip and is now ready to help her remedy the damage Mr. Ikari had caused to the company.  
  
"Hey squirt, what's taking you so long?" Touya's voice came.  
  
Sakura smiled at herself. She remembered how Touya reacted when she told him about Mr. Ikari.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What?!?!" Touya screamed in her ears. His eyes were blazing with fire of rage.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let him harass me!" Sakura answered back.  
  
"You don't understand! I'm not mad at you, I'm mad, no, I'm furious with that old pervert! Are you alright?" Touya asked examining her, and turning her over and over again.  
  
"Hey Touya, I'm already dizzy stop that! I'm fine, alright?"  
  
"I'm glad. Good thing he quitted before I learn what he did for he will pay for it! Damn!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thanks, brother" And she hugged him.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Sakura's brother, Touya is one big overprotective brother. One way, she is glad he is but another way, she wish he isn't. Despite that, she still loves him, after all she's her only family.  
  
"Squirt! Can't you move any faster? We still have a meeting to attend."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"  
  
Sakura just got out from the bathroom. She opened her drawer and scanned at her clothes. She is an office woman, but she doesn't like wearing executive clothes, she was thought to dress according to the latest fashion by no other than her best friend... Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Sakura cursed. Today is the flight of Tomoyo. She will be living in Hong Kong since their main family business is there. She had already accepted the fact that she is leaving, but she won't forgive herself if she'll miss the flight of her best friend.  
  
She hurriedly dressed in her Sequin skirt, topped with black button-down coat and secured it with belt. Her closet is now a mess. She is looking for her stiletto shoes and when she found it, she placed it on. She hurried downstairs to catch her brother.  
  
"Touya! Hey!" Touya stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked.  
  
She was breathing heavily. "Touya, can you go to the office ahead of me? I'll just follow" Sakura explained.  
  
"What?! I mean, why? Sakura, this is an important meeting. This people could be the possible replacement for the old bastard"  
  
"Yeah I know, but Tomoyo's flight is today. I can't miss this final chance to say goodbye to her. Please!" Sakura flashed her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Touya stared at her for a while. "Alright, alright! Just don't flash those things on me again. And be on time..." He sounded annoyed and is referring to her eyes, but actually he just loves her.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura jumped with joy towards him as she gave him a warm hug.  
  
"I'll be using the CRV, you can use my car, I maintain it so it's safer to use" Touya called out.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I don't maintain mine?" Then Sakura smiled. "Thanks anyway" Then she headed towards the vehicle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura drove as fast going to the airport. She tried to contact Tomoyo's cell phone but it seems that it is turned off. She checked her watch. The time is 8:27 am. Tomoyo's flight is 9:00 am. She certainly prays that she catch the flight before her friend would be gone. Of course, she would see her again, no doubt. But it would be different from today that's why she wouldn't miss the chance.  
  
She arrived at the airport at 8:45. 15 minutes before the plane takes off. She ran to search for her friend and finally, she saw Tomoyo lining up to board.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait up!" Sakura shouted through the crowd.  
  
The amethyst eyed beauty turned her head to see her one best friend. They stared at each other for a while when finally they snapped back to their sensed and ran into each other.  
  
"Tomoyo, I sorry I was late" The teary eyed Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo was already crying. "I thought you won't see me off..."  
  
When they released each other from the hug. They smiled at each other. "It would be a big regret if I won't see you before you leave. I mean, I only have one best friend, right?"  
  
They savored the moment and finally said goodbye. "Sakura, I'll visit you soon" Tomoyo baded before turning to leave.  
  
Sakura can't help but let the tears flow. Her childhood friend is now leaving and it hurts to see someone she holds special go away. But what can she do? This is reality! People come and go, but what's important is how you cherish the footprints they have left in your heart forever.  
  
She glanced at her watch. And shit! This is reality as well. It is already 9:15 in her watch and she's dead to Touya for she is late... again. His final words rung into her ears while she drive 'And be on time...'.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she had parked her car, she hurriedly entered the elevator. Her secretary greeted her and told her that the meeting already started 40 minutes ago. 'Damn early people' she cursed silently. She prepared her organized file and checked her appearance in the mirror. She fixed her attire and made her way to the conference room.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I just had some impor...tant... things... to... do" she stopped. She is currently in a state of shock right now. Oh, it can't be, can it? Those tantalizing amber eyes, which caught her attention, that night is right in front of her, staring at her as if she's some kind of a ghost. The intensity is the same as that night and everything around her seems to suddenly vanish. 'Please, someone tell me I'm just having a nightmare!' she silently pleaded. But to her dismay one man's glare and angry voice proved her she wasn't.  
  
"Why the heck are you late, Sakura?!" Touya asked.  
  
"Ha ha, I..." she almost answered 'got a little sentimental with Tomoyo' but instead blurted out a lie "got jammed in the traffic"  
  
Touya looked at her suspiciously but decided not to pursue the subject since they are in the middle of a presentation. Touya took a deep breath before turning his attention again to the possible investors of their company.  
  
"Before I continue, I would like you to meet the Vice CEO of the Kinomoto Insurance Company, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto" And Sakura nodded to them and smiled. Her smile faded when she found the mysteriously handsome man looking directly at her. More likely, he was smirking at her.  
  
'Damn it! Why is he smirking? What could he possibly be thinking while looking at me?' Sakura mentally asked. Unfortunately, she doesn't need anyone to answer her question. She knows it and she doesn't like the answer.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Before anything else, thanks for the reviews and please continue to support me. I can't continue unless I get a good number of reviews. What do you think of this chapter? Good or bad? Please tell me....  
  
I'm planning another story entitled "Heaven in your Arms". The summary is on my profile. Please tell me if I should continue.  
  
Another, if you want me to update "Never Have I Fallen...'Til I Found You", then 5 more reviews and I'd do as you wish.  
  
Again, thank you and I luv yah all! ü 


	3. Arguments

A/N: Hello to all of the readers out there! First of all, thank you very much for the reviews you gave me. I'm really sorry if it seemed that I wasn't thankful for the reviews. Actually, I really am very thankful for every single review I receive due to your support. Because of the inspiration you give me, let me show you my appreciation. Hope you love this next chapter. ü  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Summary: A broken engagement. A weakening business. A migrating best friend. And an inner struggle. When Sakura's life is crumbling down, a stranger suddenly appears to fulfill her innermost desires. Will this one passionate night finally seal their fate? S+S  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Before I continue, I would like you to meet the Vice CEO of the Kinomoto Insurance Company, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto" And Sakura nodded to them and smiled. Her smile faded when she found the mysteriously handsome man looking directly at her. More likely, he was smirking at her.  
  
'Damn it! Why is he smirking? What could he possibly be thinking while looking at me?' Sakura mentally asked. Unfortunately, she doesn't need anyone to answer her question. She knows it and she doesn't like the answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Arguments  
  
"I'll wrap the meeting for now... Gentlemen, let me know your decisions soon" Touya finished.  
  
And everybody exited the conference room... almost everybody, that is. Touya left the room the moment the meeting ended because he still have to attend a certain convention Sakura didn't bother ask what about. Sakura was left for a while to arrange a couple of things. It would have been easier to accomplish her deeds if there were no certain amber-eyed guy watching her. Unfortunately for her there is... and that bothered her.  
  
'Damn! This is the last thing I need... being left alone in this room together with him!' Sakura thought as she fumbles on the documents.  
  
There was silence for quite a while until she felt the presence towering her. Sakura closed her eyes trying to think for a reasonable thing to do at the moment. More likely, plans to escape this awkward encounter. Finally the silence was broken when the man finally spoke up.  
  
"So, it was nice finally meeting you, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto" the man said emphasizing her name very clearly. Since they never knew each other's names, it's the first time they were properly introduced.  
  
Sakura's head jerked up to look at him. And at the very instance... there it was, the same powerful attraction she felt the first time she saw him. It must have taken her some time staring at him because he coughed to get her attention.  
  
"Oh! I... I'm glad to meet you too Mr. Li" she spoke as civil as she could. Sakura hoped that her effort in hiding her disturbance was effective.  
  
The man chuckled and offered his hand for a shake. Sakura was hesitant at first, but was obliged... after all, he's one important man in their business.  
  
When their hands touched, Sakura instantly felt the spark. To her surprise, instead of a shake, he pulled her towards him and kissed her in the cheek.  
  
Almost immediately did Sakura jerked away from him and slapped him. She's really outrage by the fact that this man has the guts to show his face to her after a month and kiss her just like that.  
  
"What the heck was that for?!" Syaoran complained.  
  
"What was that for?! The nerve of you to ask me that! Why did you just kiss me?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his cheek to lessen the pain 'Damn! This woman slaps real hard!' he thought. "What are you complaining about? That was just a friendly kiss... you know, between two people who know each other really well..."  
  
Sakura just stared at him containing her anger 'Friendly kiss huh?!'. Before she could speak, Syaoran looked at her and continued "Besides... it's written all over your face, you liked it! So why complain?"  
  
That's it. Whatever it was that was holding Sakura from exploding finally snapped. "The nerve of you! I did not like it... you... you bastard!"  
  
Syaoran held her from strangling him to death. "Hey, calm down... I was just joking around"  
  
"This is no joking matter mister... whatever happened between us a month ago was nothing to me. You were just ordinary guy who incidentally passed by me that night. If that was any other guy, it could have been him I did it with. So don't ever think we're close alright?! We are not friends or anything! So don't act like one..." Sakura rambled out of anger.  
  
Her emotions blinded her capability to think straight and because of that, she told him things, which are not fully true. Of course it's not true that she'll sleep with any other guy, that's not just her. But having sex with any man without exception, even if it was Syaoran isn't her as well, right? So, why did she do it? Maybe there was something in him that pulled her towards him. That night, she felt that she's being cared for and that she's safe when she's with him. There was this certain feeling not even Sakura can describe.  
  
Syaoran just listened to her as she spoke those hurtful words to him. It startled him because he's not actually hurt about what she said, he was in fact amused. If it could have been any other woman who spoke those words to him, it could have been a disaster. But hey, this is Sakura Kinomoto, and the fact that he sees through her eyes makes him sure that what she said isn't actually true. For the sake of enjoying this little conversation with her, he decided to play a game. He would annoy her.  
  
Syaoran made a face as if he was hurt and sat at the edge of the table. "That was very frank of you, never considering my feelings...But anyway, I agree with you one way or another. We're not friends... we're lovers"  
  
"You jerk! You never give up do you?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "You know what? You're wasting your beautiful mouth in throwing such insults. A mouth such as yours should be used for more enjoyable purposes..." And he finished his sentence with a smacking sound to indicate that the purpose he's referring to is kissing.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew big and began to cover her ears. "Shut up! You inconsiderate idiot!"  
  
"Now who's inconsiderate? Who was the one throwing insults, it's you right? I should be the one pissed off at you right now. You, on the other hand, should feel fluttered with the compliments I give you."  
  
"Ha! You call that a compliment? Let me tell you, it's the worst compliment I've ever heard in my entire life"  
  
"Really? Then I should practice more... How about I try it on you?"  
  
Sakura let out a heavy breath to calm herself. "You better go Mr. Li, You're wasting both our time"  
  
Syaoran let out a chuckle. "I have a lot of time you know..."  
  
"And I don't"  
  
"Then I'll make time for you"  
  
Sakura laughed. "What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Finally, I made you laugh... I'm glad" Syaoran smiled, a genuine one.  
  
For that particular moment, time stopped. Sakura just can't believe how her whole mind and body is reacting to his smile. It was then that their conversation turned serious. Syaoran grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura... god, it's feels good to say your name. We need to talk."  
  
Sakura's body felt weak at the touch of his hands in her arm. "But... we're... um... already talking, right?"  
  
"No, what I mean is... about that night." Syaoran looked in her emerald eyes. He felt like drowning in her eyes. 'Say something, before I lose all my control' Syaoran thought.  
  
'Why does he have to bring that up? Now what am I going to say? Didn't I already told him it was nothing to me?'. So much as Sakura wants to look in his eyes, she was afraid he'd see through her. She began shifting her eyes to different directions.  
  
"You know what? Um... we, I think... we should just forget about it and act in a more business like manner."  
  
Syaoran's grip suddenly tightened and it began to hurt her. He seems furious, and it scared her. "What did you say?!"  
  
"Hey! You're hurting me... let go! I said, let's forget about it, didn't you hear me?"  
  
Then Syaoran let go of her. "I heard you, but I can't believe you'd say that!"  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore... I'm leaving" And with that, Sakura gathered all her things and began to leave the room.  
  
"Alright, you escaped this one... but don't expect it'll end here" he called out.  
  
"Say whatever you want!" Sakura shouted back. And she left the tension filled room.  
  
Syaoran who was left inside brushed his hair with his fingers. He smiled to himself. 'I'll make you realize that there's attraction between us and that we want each other, if that's the last thing I do'. And he went on his way.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Good or bad? Even I, can't wait about what Syaoran will do to make her realize she wants him...  
  
Sorry for the late update, I was busy writing the other story. It's really hard writing two stories you know... But it's fun anyways.  
  
Thanks for everything and hope you read and review my story, ok? Luv yah all! ü 


End file.
